As It Is: The Series
by District XI
Summary: Your favorite drabbles, now as oneshots. The chronicles of Hiccup's new life living with Toothless and the Dragons. Lots of fluff. You do not have to read the original drabbles to get these.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go, what you have been waiting for.

Today's Shot,

5. Flowers, 13. Scales

* * *

Hiccup inhaled deeply, smelling the wondrous smells of the forest around him. It was one of the extremely rare sunny days on Berk, which led all of the small shrubs and plants on the island to bloom. He felt totally alone out in the forest, no one to spoil the moment. Astrid was some ways ahead of him.

Toothless, not so much. A tiny _crack_ resounded through the trees around him, causing the red head to whip around. He found his sleek black dragon, crouched low to the ground, practically frozen in place. He knew he had been caught.

Toothless made a low chirping noise, and stood up. They both stared at each other for a few moments, before Hiccup lurched forward, and wrapped his arms around his dragon's neck. Toothless leaned forward, causing the boy to practically fall on the ground as the dragon ruthlessly nuzzled him.

Hiccup laughed and gently stroked Toothless's ears back, causing the dragon to release several happy noises from deep inside his throat. "Hey, bud." Hiccup said, scratching the dragon behind the ears a few more times.

Once they got up, and brushed themselves off. They slowly walked through the forest. They were nearing the hollow where Astrid waited. Hiccup stopped in his tracks, leaving Toothless confused. Hiccup slowly bend down, and picked a small blue flower. It was simple, but it was beautiful all the same. Toothless watched carefully as the boy sniffed it, before smiling, and walking on.

Once they reached the hollow, they found Astrid in a Bikini made from wool (an odd image, I know) laying back on one of the sun warmed rocks. Toothless bounded away to greet the Nadder that Astrid kept. Hiccup leaned down and kissed the girl, whom was previously pretending not to see the boy.

"Hiya, Hiccup." She said, laughing and sitting up.

"I b-brought you something" Hiccup nervously shuddered, holding out the small blue flower.

"Awww, its beautiful!" Astrid said, pushing the flower behind her ear where it stood like a splotch of color against her face.

They laid together for what seemed like hours, before the sun began to set, and they heard a rustling noise. Hiccup sat up, to find Toothless was standing there with a bush in his mouth. The whole bush was covered in beautiful orange colors. They were some of the most amazing flowers that any of them had ever seen. Toothless purred a little bit, before setting them on the ground, and nudging them towards Hiccup. Toothless then took a step forward, and pressed his scaly lips to Hiccup's forehead.

* * *

Hiccup lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He was laying comfortably in bed, laying with his dragon. The dragon lay under the covers, which was a first for tonight. He cuddled very close to his dragon. His head was about level with Toothless's neck; the dragon was looking down at Hiccup, uncontrollable purring rumbling from his chest. Hiccup buried his face in the crook of Toothless's neck, breathing in the dragon's light scent. "Thanks for the flowers, bud." Hiccup whispered

Hiccup rubbed his face back and forth across the slick scales. They felt amazing on his face, so smooth. His friend only held the boy closer, closing his wings around them both. Hiccup began to rub his hands up and down the dragon's neck along with his face.

They felt so…_odd…_ But good at the same time. Toothless gave a gentle but loud and soothing croon.

"Night, Bud".

* * *

I swear, future chapters WILL be better!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, it's been a while, huh? Well, I am going to try and start this whole thing back up again, just for you guys.

Today's selection is: 3--Warm, 64--Red, and 33--Licks

* * *

Hiccup slowly woke from his sleep, his mind in an uncomfortable haze. Every breath brought him shuddering agony. He gave a tiny whimper of pain as he opened his eyes. He saw nothing but darkness. _'Great. Did my concussion make me blind? Fantastic.' _

Last night's ordeal was still fresh in his mind…

* * *

_Hiccup was running as fast as he could, if you wanted to call the pathetic hobbling he was really doing running, through the rain, the dark nigh around him pressing in on him from all sides as he felt like his lungs were going to burst. He could hear harsh laughing from behind him. These were the phlegmy, disgusting laughs of the lower village kids. _

_These were the trouble makers of Berk…well, besides the whole rest of the populous…These boys were always trying to cause a mess, whether it be sabotaging the dragon-rider's saddles, so trying to tease and agitate the dragons themselves. _

_They usually weren't heard of, seeing as they lived in the most low-down, awful part of the village. This was punishment from Stoick after they had burned down one of the upper village houses (that was LONG before the Dragon/Viking feud). Now they were older, practically adults… and REALLY pissed at the tiny son of the Viking chief that had put them in said Hell-Hole._

_Hiccup could feel his prosthesis rattling underneath him, the spring loaded mechanism about to fall apart. Just then he was tackled by the eldest of the boys, whom had already gained a very Viking-like physique._

_Hiccup's memory was clearest then. Every brutal punch, every time his face was slammed to the ground, every vicious kick. It was all there. Only when the boys were sure Hiccup __**wouldn't **__forget, did they get up and leave. This left Hiccup to get up, and slowly limp, hobble, and sob his way home, soaked in rain, and in blood.

* * *

_

Hiccup's eyes welled up in painful tears, still unseeing, and he released an agonizing sob. The reason he couldn't see reacted. He was currently buried in the comforting warmth of the shelter that Toothless, his Dragon, offered. The Dragon carefully lifted the wing that covered his tiny injured human, and gently began to lick the top of the boy's head. He licked until the hair was neat and straight. He then moved to Hiccup's face.

Gently cleaning off the blood that had freely seeped out of his nose over the night. Cleaning the tears that stained his face. Toothless wished he could be more loving about the action, but his body was still tense from anger. Anger at what those _fools_ had done to his Hiccup. How could he let the hatchling leave his sight, even if it was only for a few minutes to get some fresh air. He _hadn't _come back in a few minutes, but Stoick demanded that Toothless stay. Toothless was ready to go out and search right then and there, but his human's master forbid it. Something about that Human girl that he was forced to share Hiccup with. Toothless growled and shook in his anger, he could have prevented this. Hiccup sensed the tension emanating from his eternal companion, and snuggled closer to the scaly body, placing a soothing hand on the beast's neck to calm him. Toothless immediately stopped, and gave a tiny croon, before gently nuzzling Hiccup. Oh yes. Even though his Hiccup had been injured, he wasn't dead, and he wasn't leaving Toothless's sight. Ever.

* * *

_Toothless was lying on Hiccup's bed, inhaling the scent of his human. He was afraid, but the large human wouldn't allow him to go find his human. All of the sudden, the scents around him alter, and he heard ragged breathing and uneven footsteps from outside the front door. Toothless, naturally excited, rushed down the steps to the front door to find the most terrifying, angering, and horrible sight he had ever seen. There stood Hiccup, sobbing, covered in blood, grasping his swollen wrist, covered in bruises. _

_Toothless let loose a terrifying roar, and Stoick and the boy bolted straight to one of the corners in the room to shield themselves from Toothless wrath. He began to practically tear the place to pieces in his unstoppable fury…_

_It had taken much effort, but as soon as Toothless found out who had done this to his Hiccup, he sought them out. The screams, oh, Toothless relished in the screams as they had relished in Hiccup's. By the time the Night Fury was done, they were no longer among the world of the living. That was the most recent time that Toothless had ever hurt a human.

* * *

_

Hiccup gently stretched his sore muscles as he looked around the room. But when he sat up to do so, Toothless gently pulled the boy closer. Hiccup was no longer sitting up, but leaning back on the warm belly of Toothless. The dragon had by then stopped licking the boy, but that didn't stop the low rumble from deep within him.

Hiccup took special note of the long claw marks that scarred the walls, and the burns that marked the ceiling. Hiccup could still remember the awful power that his normally gentle dragon had showed. Now it was almost unrecognizable. The dragon whined and rubbed his face at the side of Hiccup's neck. Hiccup laughed for a moment, before regretting it as pain racked his body.

Toothless gave a low cry, and Hiccup gently put his hand on the beast's head. "It's okay, bud. You want some breakfast?" Hiccup asked, turning to face his dragon completely.

Toothless solemnly shook his head. He wasn't about to eat before his tiny little injured human. Hiccup just sighed and laid back on the Dragon's warm underbelly. He thought deeply. He thought about Toothless's reaction to his injuries. He thought about how the dragon wouldn't let him get up. He thought about how Toothless tucked more and more blankets over him. He thought about how Toothless _killed_ people, no older than 16 (1) for him. He thought about everything. He slowly wondered what his dragon was thinking.

Of course the dragon was thinking about Hiccup.

* * *

Toothless POV

Was my human comfortable? Warm enough? Too warm? Hmm. I…I didn't know what to think at that time…I…I had killed four boys…And then I realized…I would do it again. No one harms my human. I only wish I could have drug out their pain even more. I would have kicked and punched them just as viciously as they did my human, had I not had such powerful killing tools. I was made for killing and that is what I did.

I was never born to be a creature of love, only a fighter. But…then how could I care for Hiccup so much? I had never cared for anything in my whole life as much as I did for Hiccup. People look at me and are terrified; they were, and still are scared that I might rip them to shreds. Why wasn't Hiccup scared? Because he trusted me. He knew I would never turn my weapons of hunting against him. He was foolish to trust me so, I was still a killing machine; but I was also foolish for letting my emotions turn me into nothing more than a dog. When he came to me that day in the forest, I was ready to die. But he cut me _loose_. I could have killed him there.

But I didn't. None of any of this would have ever happened. I would have killed him, and then the vicious war cycle would have kept going. But now I have a person that I can connect with. I share all of my weaknesses with him, and he shares his with me. I will protect him until the day that I die. And if he dies before me, I will not be long behind. This was all created from that one choice. Kill Him, or Don't Kill Him. I didn't kill Him.

And I will never regret it.

* * *

Wow. Just wow. I started with a story, and then it turned into a total life drabble. That was BORING! Next time I am going to do something that actually involves the characters doing stuff…:-p


End file.
